


Imperfectly Perfect

by ttaeyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Switching, because i dont remember the original plot, implied backstories that dont matter i guess, more plot than necessary, so its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaeyongs/pseuds/ttaeyongs
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong are so in love and nothing will change that.





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a character study with plot for Johnyong turned into a character study with more porn than plot because I forgot the plot. I've been working on this for over a year because I lost motivation in writing it. It's basically 10 pages of plot and 12 pages of porn. 
> 
> The Dirty Talk is pretty much just Johnny calling Taeyong a slut and whore, it's nothing graphic but if it makes you uncomfortable don't read I guess.

Perfectly imperfect is how Johnny would describe his life at the given moment. A heavy weight settled on his chest and a familiar body pressed into his side had Johnny inhaling deeply and lifting his arm to wrap around and accommodate the boy crawling into bed beside him. The constant drumming of rain outside the open window and the rustling of sheets as the two got into a comfortable position were the only sounds in the room, even the sounds of the city seemed to die down this late at night, an occasional siren here and the hum of cars speeding by were still heard but it was much quieter at four a.m. than it was at any other given time.

Light flickered from the TV screen. The movie Johnny had been watching to pass time had since ended and the standby screen of their cable provider had taken over. It cast a blue glow over the pair and he could just make out the bags under his companion’s eyes. Work must have been rough tonight, it didn’t even look like the other had taken his time to wash his face or brush his hair like usual before coming into bed. A faint odor of liquor clung to him and Johnny could tell he was still wearing some of his work clothes too.

The poor boy looked absolutely exhausted and it was the only thing keeping him from asking, “How was work tonight?” Just from the circumstances he could tell it had been a long night and that the other would appreciate it if he just let him relax and sleep.

His job was by no means ideal, long hours, grumpy customers, drunk and handsy patrons, but it made ends meet and that was what they needed right now. It paid the bills with just enough left over for cheap takeout and occasional grocery store visits. It was definitely a big help since Johnny’s own job seemed to have hit a dry patch. There were no school graduations, no marriage proposals, no occasions significant enough to warrant hiring a photographer to commemorate them. He hated this time of year the most.

The end of summer was always dry like this, and every year he wondered if he should just quit the free-lance gig and get a professional job. He could never bring himself to do it though. Not that he didn’t appreciate the work photographers did for magazines and such, it took a certain eye and talent to arrange products in an eye catching or aesthetically pleasing way. That just wasn’t for him though. He preferred raw emotions, couples getting engaged, maternity photoshoots, celebrating life and marriage and graduations. That was what Johnny lived for, and magazines just didn’t do it for him. He preferred emotional pieces, pieces that could evoke a response from people.

Maybe if he bit the bullet and applied for a position at a studio or even a magazine he’d have work right now though. Perhaps he could free-lance on the side and shoot what he wanted for fun as long as it meant a steady paycheck. But he liked setting his own hours, he had grown accustomed to it.

Sure it wasn’t an ideal situation and he felt bad that he was hardly contributing, he hated that it meant his partner had to pick up more shifts just to make ends meet, he hated that he wasn’t able to even find a part time job to get through the rough patch this time, but they made it work. They always made it work, and waking up every morning to the beautiful man beside him and snuggling in bed with him until life demanded they drag themselves out of the cozy comfort was worth it in his eyes.

He felt the other’s breathing even out and his body relax against him. It meant he was finally asleep and Johnny smiled to himself as he continued to rub his back and run his fingers through his hair. He hoped that the other would get to sleep in tomorrow instead of having to work another open shift after closing. Knowing his boyfriend however, Johnny feared he was working another open to close shift. That man was going to work himself to death if he didn’t slow down and cut back on his hours.

It was the same argument every time, and they always had to settle on agreeing to disagree. He would complain that the other worked too much, and his boyfriend would simply say that the bills weren’t going to get paid otherwise. Johnny knew he never meant it as telling him to get a job and contribute, but he also couldn’t help but feel guilty whenever he seemed to be so worn down without a break in sight. The other said he was content supporting them as long as Johnny could pursue his passions. But what about his? It always hurt Johnny to think about all he had given up for their relationship to work out while he felt like he had given up very little himself.

There was no use dwelling on it now though. It wouldn’t solve anything to mope and feel guilty. He sighed and shook his head, careful not to jostle the sleeping man in his arms.

With the arm he had draped over the other he felt the mattress next to him in search of the other’s phone. When his hand found it he grinned to himself in triumph and brought it closer to him. They knew each other’s passwords and trusted each other to not snoop through their messages, not that there was ever anything to hide, they kept the same friend circles and really the only other people he spoke to were coworkers about picking up shifts.

Johnny only wanted to search for his schedule, usually he was meticulous enough to put each and every shift into his phones calendar and reminders, but even still he always photographed the in-house schedule so he could see who was working and who might be willing to give up a shift on any given day.

After he punched in the passcode, Johnny’s own birthday, he couldn’t help the goofy smile that broke out across his lips when he saw that the other had changed his wallpaper to a selfie they had taken in bed the other day.

Freshly dyed brown hair was sticking up in the cutest form of bed hair Johnny had ever seen, the lighting had been perfect too making the white sheets positively radiant and contrasting nicely with their tanned skin. His boyfriend’s eyes shining in the light almost as bright as the open-mouthed smile stretching his lips. Johnny had on a red hoodie in the picture and his arm was wrapped around the other, obscured by the sheets pulled up just below the other’s bare collarbones. He looked exhausted but happy in that picture and Johnny couldn’t help but stroke the other’s cheek as he turned his head to look at the sleeping boy beside him.

Few things in this world could compare to his beauty and Johnny was honored to be able to call this beautiful man his. It always struck him with awe when he got to see his face through the lens of the camera, so photogenic and natural. Nothing could compare to how he looked in real life though and the only word Johnny could think of to describe him was ethereal. From his wide, dark eyes to the bridge of his nose to the sharp line of his jaw and the perfectly arched Cupid’s bow, Johnny was sure even Michelangelo’s finest sculptures had nothing on him.

He stared at the wallpaper just a moment longer before opening the photo album and swiping the page to first look at the in-house schedule to see if he was already on there to work tomorrow, or later today he supposed since it was passed four in the morning.

Reading down the list of names in the picture he didn’t see him on the roster for today, but it was a Thursday and he always tried to work Thursdays if he could help it. He would always talk about how their specials would bring people in and how they would have a DJ playing throwback songs from the 90’s that had people going wild with nostalgia. Johnny had to admit that he liked visiting him at work on Thursdays too because of the music and watching his boyfriend bartend and chatting up the guests on the bar top was always so entertaining since outside of work he was so shy and quiet all the time.

Exiting out of the photos he then swiped to the messaging app and looked for recent conversations from people he knew were coworkers as denoted in their names such as Work Wendy and Work Chanyeol.

**To: Work Wendy**  
_31/08/17  
17:09_

Noona, would you like to be off Thursday?

**From: Work Wendy**  
_31/08/17  
17:11_

Lol TY u always wanna work dont u?

**From: Work Wendy**  
_31/08/2017  
17:11_

U can hve it :)

**To: Work Wendy**  
_31/08/2017  
17:15_

Cool. Thank you.

 

Johnny laughed to himself as he read the conversation. Taeyong was so much more formal with his coworkers through his texting. Capitals and punctuation and all, so unlike the texts he received from him. It just seemed so very Taeyong to keep his coworkers separate from his friends even in the way he spoke to them.

Just as Johnny was about to shut the phone off and set his own alarm to make sure Taeyong was up by two a new message popped up. Johnny wasn’t one to snoop and he really would have ignored it, however the preview text was enough to get his attention

 

**From: Unknown**  
_07/09/2017  
4:24_

Why did you block me you bitch?

 

Johnny furrowed his brows as he read the message, he really hadn’t meant to read it. The contents had just caught his attention before the phone vibrated again and a new message popped up and another and another. The phone kept buzzing and the number of unread messages kept climbing higher and higher all from this unknown.

He had to will himself to not click it and read all of them. It wasn’t his business and he knew Taeyong wouldn’t appreciate him reading messages on his phone that he hadn’t seen yet. It kept gnawing at his curiosity however. Seven unread messages from Unknown. Whoever it was seemed angry at Taeyong, but he hadn’t ever mentioned anyone giving him a hard time before much less that he had to block anyone. Taeyong could be cold and temperamental if you didn’t know how to handle him, Johnny would be the first to admit that, and he could certainly cause friction with people if provoked. Still, Taeyong hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort.

 Maybe it was a wrong number?

Yeah, Johnny reasoned, it had to be a wrong number. Taeyong wasn’t the type to just block people, he preferred to settle arguments and move forward. Johnny knew that from experience. Anytime the two had gotten into disagreements in the past Taeyong was always the first to try and make peace. He learned later on in their relationship that it wasn’t always because he was sorry but because he couldn’t stand the idea that people he cared about were upset with him and he’d do it out of fear that if he didn’t try to make amends then the person he was arguing with would leave him behind.

For all his bluffing and tough exterior he knew that Taeyong was fragile and had little self-worth and it was something that they were both working on helping him overcome.

With that reasoning Johnny powered down the phone and put it on his nightstand, away from Taeyong. He pulled the smaller man closer to him and ran his fingers through his hair before burying his face in the soft brown locks, inhaling deeply and allowing himself to relax. Sure life wasn’t perfect for him, but falling asleep with Taeyong in his arms like this really made it feel like it was and he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

They could deal with this wrong number bullshit in the morning. Together.

Except when Johnny finally woke up in the morning, Taeyong wasn’t wrapped up in his arms like he’d fallen asleep. In fact he wasn’t anywhere in the room, a fact that made Johnny pout as he reached out to feel Taeyong’s side of the bed. It was still kind of warm meaning he hadn’t left too long ago.

Holding his breath, Johnny stayed as silent as possible to try and hear where in their apartment Taeyong was at. The only sounds he could hear were the sounds of late morning traffic outside of their window, and then the telltale sound of the shower turning on.

Made sense. Taeyong had come home smelling of an assortment of tequila, rum and whiskey. Of course the other man would want to scrub himself clean since last night he had climbed straight into bed after stripping down to his boxers and the t-shirt he wore under his button down and vest for work.

Sitting up, he looked around the room and could see that despite having gotten up probably only minutes ago, the smaller man had cleaned the dirty laundry off the floor, thrown out the empty water bottles on the nightstands, shut off the TV and folded the blankets they had kicked off during the night. Sometimes it was nice living with a clean freak. Johnny rarely had any chores to do in the morning.  But sometimes the other would get into cleaning rampages where he reorganized the whole apartment and Johnny wouldn’t be able to find anything for at least a week. The worst was the time Taeyong found a new place to store toilet paper. He had called his job from the toilet at two in the morning to ask Taeyong where he hid it.

He insisted he didn’t hide it, he only moved it to the towel cabinet. Because logically toilet paper should be on the top shelf, the one that Taeyong couldn’t even reach without standing on his toes, in the hallway, outside of the bathroom. Yeah that’s the first place Johnny would have looked, silly him thinking it would be under the sink, grabbing distance from the toilet.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Johnny kicked the blankets off and stood up beside the bed. He lifted his arms above his head as if reaching for the ceiling and grunted as he heard his spine pop and leaned to the right then the left stretching his body. He took a few deep breaths and hummed in content when he felt more awake now that the blood was flowing.

If he hurried he might be able to slip in the shower with Taeyong and surprise him. He grinned to himself at the thought of sneaking up behind the smaller man and giving him a back hug and washing his hair for him and spending some quality time with him before he inevitably left for work and worked until four in the morning again. Weren’t his bosses concerned at all about over time?

He stripped quickly in the bedroom and wandered down the short hall to the bathroom, not shy about his nudity, after all it was just him and his boyfriend in who lived there. He listened behind the door for a moment to make sure the other was in the shower before he let himself in as quietly as possible.

Once inside the small room he noted the floor was already wet and Johnny’s toes curled up instinctively at the cold sensation. He looked around the bathroom and noticed sitting on the toilet Taeyong’s neatly folded clothes, a pair of black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Next to the toilet was Taeyong’s phone placed on the sink and last night’s curious texts came to mind. The younger must have seen them this morning if his phone was in here. He made a mental note to ask him about them later, but first he had other, more important, matters to attend to.

Johnny pushed back curtain and wrapped his arms around Taeyong from behind and buried his face in his wet hair. He felt him tense slightly before relaxing slowly against Johnny.

“Morning,” he mumbled bringing his hands up to rest against Johnny’s where they clasped around his waist.

He must have just been standing under the water and hadn’t started washing himself yet because his hair didn’t smell like soap.

Johnny squeezed him and leaned down to put his head beside Taeyong’s and whispered a, “Morning, babe,” in his ear.

Taeyong stepped forward to allow more room for Johnny who was standing just out of the spray and turned his body around to face the taller male. He offered a tired smile up at him before standing on his toes and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Johnny felt like he could melt then and there. He was always so weak when Taeyong would kiss first. It was rare for him to initiate anything which made moments like that all the more special to him. He felt himself reaching his arms out again and pulling Taeyong into another tight hug. One arm went around his slim waist, the other cradling the back of his head as Johnny leaned down and pressed a rougher kiss to the other’s lips, swiping his tongue against the seam of his lips. Willingly, Taeyong’s lips parted allowing Johnny access, his own arms snaking around Johnny pulling him closer.

There was an urgency coming from the smaller male that usually wasn’t there and Johnny wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It wasn’t like Taeyong to kiss like this, he was always gentle and soft and slow except for in certain situations where he was desperate. He never used this much teeth and tongue, never clung to Johnny so tightly in an early morning shower kiss.

If it had been any quieter, Johnny was sure he would have missed it, in fact he wasn’t completely sure he heard a soft whimper from Taeyong. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it had he not felt the smaller man’s body tremble in his arms.

He pressed a gentle peck to the tip of Taeyong’s nose after breaking the kiss. His arms rubbing soothing circles on the younger’s back as he smiled down at him trying to read Taeyong’s expression. Everything about the other man’s face read distant, like his mind was a million miles away. Dark brown eyes clouded in thought and lips pressed into a tight line.

Johnny couldn’t tell if it was the heat of the water flushing Taeyong’s face or something else, but his eyes definitely seemed too red to have just been from the water, the stream from the shower head washing any traces of would-be tears away without giving Johnny any solid proof.

As quickly as the expression had come on it was wiped away and replaced by a bright smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, leaving Johnny just that much more confused.

“How was your night?” Taeyong asked as if sensing the questions on the tip of his boyfriend’s tongue. 

Johnny could tell Taeyong was trying to direct him from his peculiar behavior which left him just a little bit more unsettled. He wondered if it had anything to do with those wrong number texts, or perhaps something with work. Knowing Taeyong though Johnny knew to trust that when he was ready he would talk about it. Even if he didn’t particularly like the way Taeyong would trap himself inside his own thoughts like that.

“Same old same old. Laid in bed, watched some movies, missed you, ordered take out, missed you some more, edited photos from the shoot the other day,” he hummed in thought then added, “Did I already say ‘missed you’?” That caused a chuckle and a gentle smile from the smaller.

“Only like six times, but who’s counting?” Taeyong joked as he turned around and reached for the shampoo and popping the cap off. After squeezing a small amount out he rubbed it together in his hands and began to work them through his own hair.

“Ass,” Johnny called him in a childish tone before swatting Taeyong’s hands away and running his own fingers through his hair, lathering the soap and massaging his scalp. He could see the regrowth of his roots and wondered if Taeyong was going to get them touched up or dye his hair back to black. Personally, Johnny was a fan of the chestnut brown and knew Taeyong preferred dying his hair over leaving it black. If only his job would allow him to wear the more daring colors he had rocked when they first met.

Gently, he guided Taeyong back under the spray of water and began to work the soap out of his hair once he was satisfied with the lather.

“How was work last night?” To which Taeyong just shrugged.

“Same old same old,” he mocked, earning him a soft slap on the ass. Taeyong let out an exaggerated moan and a lewd, “Oh harder daddy,” in a mocking voice. Johnny rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and gently shoved him forward.

“Nothing exciting happen?”

“The guy I was training tried to show off flair because he claimed to have been a bartender before,” Johnny remembered from a previous conversation that flair was the fancy tricks bartenders did where they tossed bottles and poured liquor in different ways.

“He broke an eight hundred thousand won bottle of bourbon,” Johnny stopped what he was doing and stared down at him in shock trying to process that price tag and then justify it. That was nearly eight hundred dollars in America. Who in their right mind would pay that for a bottle? Johnny couldn’t process that information. 

“What the fuck? It better be made of gold to sell at that price!” Johnny was still in disbelief and turned Taeyong around to look at him.

“I’m just glad one of our regulars heard me tell him to play with a different bottle and stood up for me with the boss,” Taeyong shrugged. Johnny could only assume that that unfortunate soul lost their job that night and was thankful that Taeyong hadn’t lost his too because of an overzealous trainee.

“Jesus Taeyong, what kind of place do you work at to even get your hands on a bottle of liquor that expensive?” Taeyong squeezed out some more shampoo and turned Johnny around so that he could work the soap through his hair to return the favor.

“A bar in Hongdae that appeals to the foreigners who don’t realize that tip is worked into the bill,” he says in the most nonchalant voice. Johnny almost felt bad for the customers that Taeyong served. His sweet face combined with his angelic voice, they don’t stand a chance. He’d actually met Taeyong at work and had seen firsthand how magnetizing his gaze was and had to fight the urge to empty his wallet on the counter for him. Taeyong knew how to work his customers and wring every last coin out of them, it was something Johnny would never be able to wrap his head around because he was so shy and timid outside of work and outside of the privacy of their apartment.

Johnny could only hum in response. Taeyong’s hands felt like heaven working through his hair. Just another thing to add to the list of reasons why this man was perfect.

“Remember when I just came to Korea? And I was a regular at that other bar you used to work at. You were my bartender?” Johnny asks, surprising himself at the question. He hears Taeyong let out a quiet chuckle.

“I remember this weird kid with broken Korean coming in almost every night telling me to call him ‘Johnny’ and asking me to make random ass drinks. I’d never even heard of a ‘Blue Motherfucker’ before you,” he leans against Johnny’s back and leads him to the water and starts rubbing his hair to get the soap out.

“See I helped you expand your bartending knowledge,” Johnny says smugly, if only Taeyong could see his grin right now, he was sure the younger would have tried to punch him on the shoulder. His response did warrant a harsh tug on his hair which he decided was fairly deserved.

“Oh pull my hair again, oh daddy,” he says in the driest most sarcastic tone he can muster. When he turns around he’s met with a bright red blush taking over Taeyong’s face, the other flustered and looking away from him and wrinkling his nose trying to will the blush away.

Such words always had that effect on Taeyong. They only ever used the word ‘daddy’ in a joking context but Taeyong always seemed to get flustered whenever Johnny used it on him, he had no problems using it himself though. Being called daddy was a different story and Johnny always found the response absolutely adorable.

“Babe you are so cute when you make that face,” Taeyong scrunched his eyes shut and blindly flailed his fists weakly at his boyfriend’s chest. Johnny however caught his fists and brought each one up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“Sometimes I hate you,” Taeyong says opening his eyes and looking up at Johnny.

“That’s the response I aim to get from people,” he sticks his tongue out and reaches for the conditioner.

“I take it back then. Your ego could use a diet,” Johnny burst out laughing and nearly dropped the bottle on the floor.

“My ego could use a diet? What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means it keeps getting fed and it’s getting too big,” Taeyong answers and snatches the conditioner out of Johnny’s hands and pours a generous amount on his hands and works it through the taller man’s hair. Johnny on the other hand can’t help but laugh.

“You calling me fat? You’re the one who keeps cooking for me,” He asks faking offense. He could never get tired of bantering with Taeyong. It ranked high on the list of things he liked to do with Taeyong; following closely behind cuddles and lazy morning showers.

“I’m calling your ego fat,” He says indignantly as he continues to run his fingers through Johnny’s hair, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp. For a moment it has Johnny closing his eyes in bliss and losing his train of thought. Yes. Lazy morning showers were the best. Especially when Taeyong was taking his time like this with washing his hair. If he could do this every day he definitely would and would never get tired of it.

It wasn’t until he opened his eyes moments later and saw the tender look on Taeyong’s face, big brown doe eyes focusing intently on his hair and his plump lips pursed together while he worked the conditioner thoroughly through each strand, that he remembered what he was going to say.

“Waking up to you every day is a boost to my ego. Not everyone gets to say they’re in love with the most beautiful man in the world,” he didn’t miss the way Taeyong’s face faltered for a moment before turning into a blushing red mess again. It pulled at something in his heart every time Taeyong would hesitate whenever he would compliment him on his looks, almost as if it were something he were uncomfortable with. Johnny figured it was because of how shy he was and that it would happen less the more he did it, and Taeyong never really said anything about it. He never told him to stop, he only asked that Johnny never call him ‘pretty’ again after a particularly jarring experience where Taeyong became angry with him and locked himself in their bathroom smashing the mirror and crying himself to sleep on the floor.

They never spoke about that night. The only thing Taeyong said when he emerged from the bathroom after cleaning up the blood and mirror shards was, “Please don’t call me that again.” It left Johnny perplexed by the strange behavior but knew it was a matter to not press or pry into. After that everything went back to normal and they went out later that afternoon to buy a new mirror for the bathroom, the whole while Taeyong apologized profusely for breaking it.

He wasn’t sure what to think about it, it was just one of those things he had to trust Taeyong on.

“Can I kiss you again?” Johnny asks overwhelmed by feelings after that particular memory resurfaced and felt the urge to remind Taeyong that he loved him no matter what. Warm emotions welled up in his chest when he looked at the gentle look on Taeyong’s face and saw the slow nod he gave him as he slid his hands down to Johnny’s back and invited him in.

He couldn’t explain what he was feeling exactly, it was just a rush of emotions that took over him seeing Taeyong open himself especially after remembering that night where he was so scared he’d angered him beyond repair and ruined things between them, after seeing the absolute and unadulterated hurt and fear in his eyes. Seeing Taeyong soft and open and welcoming to him was a beautiful thing and he’d never trade it for the world and wanted nothing more than to keep him in such a peaceful state of mind.

With his hands cupping the sides of Taeyong’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks, Johnny leaned in and captured Taeyong’s lips with his own, keeping it light and innocent and only deepening it when Taeyong parts his lips for him without any prompting.

They stayed like that, arms locked around each other, mouth to mouth, until the spray of the water began to turn cold on them. Taeyong pulled away first with a whimper. His hands flailed towards the faucet to shut it off. Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before him and wrapped his arms back around Taeyong in an attempt to warm him up.

“There’s still soap in your hair,” he comments and uses his hand to tousle Johnny’s hair. Johnny purses his lips and looks up to Taeyong’s arm and shrugs.

“And whose fault is that?” Really it’s a rhetorical question. It’s not Taeyong’s fault at all, he’s the one who asked to kiss him before rinsing out his hair.

The smaller man turns the dial all the way to the hot end before running the shower again, warm water shoots out and Johnny doesn’t waste time in rinsing his hair. The spray is slowly becoming cold again as he finishes up and he nudges Taeyong out of the way so he won’t get hit with the icy water again.

When he steps out from behind the curtain he sees Taeyong perched on the toilet seat, knees to his chest, with a fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders and his phone in his hand. He’s frowning at the screen but sets it back on the sink when he sees Johnny. He stands up and hands him the other towel that’s hanging on the back of the door.

Johnny didn’t miss the dark expression on his face and he didn’t like the way Taeyong quickly replaced it. He couldn’t help but feel like this was the wrong time for him to bring it up, but if not now, when? Taeyong would be so tired after work tonight that he wouldn’t want to disturb him, but on the other hand he didn’t want to risk upsetting him before going into work and sending him off in a foul mood.

As if reading his mind Taeyong walks up to him and wraps them both up in his baby blue towel and rests his head on his shoulder. His warm breath was tickling at Johnny’s neck and he smiled gently down at him before wrapping his arms around Taeyong as well.

“It’s nothing important. Just an ex,” he sighed softly and nuzzled into Johnny’s chest.

Johnny wanted to say, “if it’s not important, why is it affecting you like this?” but he didn’t want to pry. He was already surprised Taeyong came out and said it so quickly.

“I didn’t think after all this time he’d remember my number, let alone try to contact me with a different one,” he sighs and pulls back from Johnny before reaching for his sweatpants and tugging them on.

The older wrapped his own towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door for them both. The cold air was enough to send shivers down both their spines, Taeyong tugged the towel around his shoulders tighter and clung to the t-shirt in his hands. Johnny just made do with it and wandered into their bedroom quicker than he might have otherwise.

The window was still open and he pulled it shut before curling up in their bed, pulling the covers tightly around him.

Taeyong laughed and nudged him gently.

“You’re going to get the bed all wet,” he admonished in a fake scolding voice. Johnny just turned his head to face his boyfriend and pouted.

“But Yonggie, I’m cold,” he drew out the word cold and wiggled as he pulled the blankets closer. Taeyong just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Then put some clothes on, baby,” and Johnny melted. Taeyong using pet names was one of his favorite things, it had the ability to make Johnny weak no matter what. His stomach did flips, butterflies flitted around inside of him and he was always overcome with the urge to just kiss Taeyong, to erase any space between them and fill his sense up with only the smaller male.

“I have a better idea,” Johnny smirked and snaked an arm out from under the blankets, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the other’s sweatpants. “We could, conserve body heat better this way,” he added with a little wink.

He didn’t miss the way Taeyong’s eyes darkened or the way his breath hitched, nor did he miss the way a rosy blush crept up the back of his neck spreading up to his ears and across his sharp cheek bones.

 A soft hand was coming up and resting itself atop of Johnny’s, urging it lower, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the back of Johnny’s hand.

“Conserve body heat?” His voice was low as he leaned closer, shoulders shrugging off the towel blanketing him. Their eyes remained locked on each other, even as Johnny slid his other arm out from the blanket and placed both his hands on the smaller’s hips pulling him into bed with him until the younger man’s knees were on either side of Johnny’s hips straddling him. Taeyong’s hands rested against his boyfriend’s shoulders as he steadied himself.

“Feel warmer already,” Johnny mumbled as one hand came up to cup Taeyong’s cheeks, guiding him down for a kiss. Taeyong’s breath was warm against his skin, ghosting over his lips before capturing them with his own.

The smaller man hummed into the kiss, allowing Johnny entrance into his mouth, parting his lips and tilting his head to the left slightly allowing more access for the elder’s tongue to slip further in; submissive. One of Johnny’s hands made its way into his hair, still damp from the shower, the other hand roaming down his spine pressing on his lower back, urging the smaller to grind his hips down to create friction.

Taeyong growled against Johnny and gave a quick bite to his lower lip. A shiver ran down Johnny’s body feeling the dominant shift in his partner, a change of pace that wasn’t entirely unwelcomed. The younger’s mouth worked its way along his jaw, stopping just below his ear and nipping roughly. The flat of his tongue soothing the skin there. Johnny could feel the smirk against him as soon as he had let out a grunt.

“Keep doing that babe, and your pants aren’t going to last long,” Johnny growls lowly, tugging Taeyong’s face up and off him, other hand slipping just below the waistband of his sweatpants and snapping the elastic against him. The younger simply rolled his neck to tug himself free of his lover’s grip, grinding down roughly as he did so letting out a breathy groan of his own.

“They’ll stay on until I say so,” he mumbled against Johnny’s ear, his left hand locking around the other’s right wrist, locking it in place on the mattress beside his partner’s head. The right hand gently slapping to the other hand away, but not before Johnny could pinch one of his fleshy cheeks.

Johnny flashed a satisfied smirk when his boyfriend’s eyes narrowed and his expression darkened. He’d let Taeyong lead.

For now.

He wanted to see where it was going, a thrill shooting through him and straight to the ache between his thighs. It wasn’t every day his boyfriend tried to lead, moments like this were few and far between and incredibly hot from the normally submissive male.

It was never boring with Taeyong, even when he would give dominance to Johnny and just submit, it was never just Johnny doing all the work. It was an enticing game of give and take, a game Taeyong was becoming more and more adept at. He learned fast the quickest ways to make Johnny moan, how to elicit more aggressive responses out of him, how to make him melt. He could have Johnny wrapped around his finger in an instant, and it would give him whiplash just how quickly Taeyong’s demeanor could change.

But of course, for every way Taeyong knew how to push him, Johnny also knew the best ways to wreck his lover, to make him plead and beg for more, more, more. He knew how to get Taeyong desperate he knew how to make him feel as if he were floating. He could read Taeyong like his favorite book, he knew all of his favorite parts and passages like the back of his hand, yet he would always find something new and enticing between the pages and could never get bored with it.

Even as he felt Taeyong slowly work his lips down the column of his neck and a hand rest firmly on his hip, Johnny couldn’t help but watch in amazement. He had seen it dozens of times, the concentrated look on Taeyong’s face, long eyelashes seemingly kissing his high cheekbones as his gentle lips worked trails down his chest, but every time Johnny swore it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

He couldn’t help the gentle grunt that escaped his lips as Taeyong worked his lips back up to the sensitive juncture between his jaw and his neck and bit down on the flesh, allowing his tongue to run over the bite, soothing him before he scraped his teeth over it once more. He hadn’t even notices Taeyong had shifted until the hand he used to cradle the back of his head was slowly sliding down his chest, soft as silk, and stopped at his right nipple.

Johnny struggled to lift his hips and grind against Taeyong as a well timed bite matched with a pinch of his fore finger and thumb over the sensitive flesh.

He could feel Taeyong’s smirk against his neck, he felt more than heard the deep chuckle that escaped his boyfriend’s lips as his other hand pressed his hips down harder, preventing any movement. He wanted to curse but he couldn’t bring the words to his lips because as soon as they formed on his tongue they disappeared with a gentle hand cupping him over the towel on his waist. His mind came up completely blank as Taeyong’s lips worked against his own and his tongue delved deep into his mouth.

Johnny found his own hands tangling in Taeyong’s damp locks and pulling his face closer hungrily, devouring him and nipping at Taeyong’s bottom lip, drawing out the faintest mewls from the smaller man.

“Johnny, please,” he whines, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be in control as Johnny slid his hand down the back of Taeyong’s sweatpants, fingers gently brushing over his hole.

“Please what, Yonggie?” he teases, breath barely coming to his lungs. He prods his finger just past the tight ring of muscles light and teasing, but not pressing any further. 

Almost as if a light went on in Taeyong’s head, his head snaps back, breaking the kiss and sits up causing Johnny’s hand to fall away from him. Dark, intense eyes locked with his and a deadly smirk played across Taeyong’s lips.

“Did I say you could do that, babe?” his voice was low and sharp like ice as he slid himself further down Johnny’s body, pulling his hand’s away from him until he was sitting just above the other man’s knees.

Johnny felt fire spread through his body, he looked dangerous like this like a live wire and the older man couldn’t even begin to explain the way it was making him feel. One of his hands reached forward, not quite long enough to reach Taeyong without sitting up just a little. However as he moved to lean forward, Taeyong’s hands were on his shoulders pushing him back down into the mattress.

“Uh-uh, that’s not what good boys do,” Taeyong’s voice is steady as if he hadn’t just gotten the breath kissed right out of his lungs. He had an infuriating smirk across his lips and hooded eyes, and Johnny just wanted to pin the other man down and kiss him senseless.

“You bastard,” Johnny mumbles under his breath, surprised to see the look of sheer delight cross his boyfriend’s face before it hardened once more, but Johnny could tell he was struggling hard to keep up the act, knowing that Taeyong took the curse as praise for his performance and was practically buzzing with pride. If it weren’t for the sharp, steel cold eyes boring down on him he would have found the whole situation cute.

“Watch it Youngho, or I’ll leave you like this and go to work without getting you off,” Taeyong threatens and Johnny knows he probably doesn’t mean it, but it doesn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest for the off chance Taeyong was serious.

The smaller man leans forward and peppers gentle kisses across Johnny’s cheekbones, humming softly and running his fingers through Johnny’s hair.

“Now, what do good boys say?” Taeyong prompts, pulling back just enough for him to admire Johnny’s face, fingers lovingly stroking over his boyfriend’s lips.

Johnny thinks for a moment, thinks back to all the times before when Taeyong would lead, tries to remember if there was a specific name the younger man preferred to be called. He can’t recall anything, mind going blank once more as he sucks one of Taeyong’s fingers into his mouth to suck gently on it.

“They say, sorry?” Taeyong practically beams at him and replaces his fingers with his lips once more, kissing Johnny as if intoxicated by his lips and teeth and tongue. He would never tire of it, of the way time seemed to halt and he was all that mattered to Johnny. Despite being the one leading, Johnny made him feel so safe and comfortable, like he was the only person in the world beside Johnny.

Johnny can’t help but chuckle at Taeyong, and gently circles his arms around his waist, rubbing soothing shapes over the expanse of his back, and drawing out quiet moans from his lover as his fingers worked at knots in his shoulder blades.

He felt a pang of guilt wash over him knowing it was the result of Taeyong working hard enough to support them both, knowing that those knots wouldn’t be there if he would just get himself a second job so Taeyong could rest, could have a day off for just once in his life.

As if sensing something was warring with him for his lover’s attention, Taeyong broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, soft breath fanning over him.

“Hey, focus on me babe,” he whispers before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Johnny’s nose.

“Eyes on me,” Taeyong mumbles before he’s working his way back down Johnny’s chest, every once in a while he can feel the younger grind himself against his thigh and feels the gentle moans escape through his kisses.

His lips stop just above the top of the towel and his eyes flicker up to meet Johnny’s as he moves his head down slowly until his teeth catch on the top of the fabric. He pauses, eyes still locked on Johnny’s asking permission.

The subtle nod of the other man’s head is all Taeyong needs before he uses his teeth to unfold the towel around his lover’s hips, hands coming up to help him pull the edges away and smoothing them down off to the sides.

Johnny stares in awe of his boyfriend and swallows thickly, not sure of what’s coming next. He knows Taeyong loves to tease, it’s what he does best in these kinds of situations, but where he’ll start, Johnny hasn’t the faintest idea.

“Love you, Johnny,” Taeyong says firmly, just loud enough for the words to reach his ears and cause a red heat to dance across Johnny’s cheeks and down his chest, coiling tight behind his navel.

“Love you t—” he doesn’t get to finish, words cut off as without warning, Taeyong’s lips find their way to his taint, tongue lapping at the sensitive flesh and soft lips leaving butterfly kisses. He feels Taeyong adjusting, knees knocking with knees, spreading Johnny’s thighs apart as he settles between them.

One of Taeyong’s hands finds its way back to Johnny’s hip, holding him down as his other hand slides Johnny’s leg so that his opposite knee is bent and perched over the smaller man’s shoulder.

As instructed, Johnny tries his best to keep his eyes focused on Taeyong, watching as the younger man presses a few more soft, open mouthed kisses to his perineum before licking a stripe from the base of his balls to his hole. Johnny whimpers as Taeyong repeats the movement, allowing his teeth to scrape over his taint and his left hand comes up to cup his balls, rolling them in his hand.

A shudder runs through his body and he finds himself mumbling incoherent please to Taeyong as the other takes his time licking and sucking at the base of his balls, slowly dragging his tongue back to Johnny’s ass.

“Yonggie, please babe, please,” he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but he watches as Taeyong locks their eyes once more and smirks as he uses both his hands to spread Johnny’s cheeks and burries his face in the crack, tongue prodding at his entrance, never quite pushing in before he pulls it away and presses wet kisses along it.

The younger male pulls back for air and grins at Johnny, it’s a dark smirk and Johnny feels blood rush straight to his dick as Taeyong opens his mouth and asks him, “What is it, babe, what do you want?” as if he’s not phased at all by this, which he knows to be a complete and utter lie. His voice might be steady, but Johnny can see the flush over his body, the sheen of sweat glistening on his skin and how swollen his lips are.

“Yong, please,” Johnny begs again, he doesn’t know what he wants, wants more of it wants to stretch Taeyong open and take him right now, have his lover ride him, writing in his lap and moaning in pleasure, but his brain short circuits as Taeyong leans forward, breath ghosting against his aching member.

“Please what, Youngho?” Johnny hates him. He really thinks he hates him. Teasing him like this and causing him to lose his train of thought. He hates the way Taeyong bats his long eyelashes and his saccharine sweet smile, how he pretends as if he has no idea what he’s doing to him.

But he loves it. He loves seeing Taeyong like this, confident and taking control. It’s rare and he relishes the way Taeyong smirks down at him and is reducing him to nothing but begging. It’s been so long since he’d had anyone in his bed that could make him feel like this, could make him feel this high, this loved, this taken care of.

Taeyong had always been what he needed when he needed it, able to anticipate his moods and what he’d need, and he could do the same for the other man. They worked well together, Johnny decided years ago when he first kissed Taeyong and asked him to be his lover. He knew it would be hard, they both had their battles to win, but to Johnny his felt easier knowing he wouldn’t have to go through it alone, knowing he had this gorgeous man beside him supporting him. He just hoped that he was supporting Taeyong the same through his own internal conflicts.

Johnny couldn’t even form words anymore, and Taeyong seemed to understand, he wouldn’t push anymore for now. At least Johnny had hoped.

But it seemed Taeyong wasn’t done playing yet, and Johnny couldn’t help the surprised yelp that escaped his lips as Taeyong bit down on his inner thigh. Laving his tongue over the bite, as if to sooth it, Taeyong’s eyes met Johnny’s once more.

“I said, Youngho, please _what_?” And Johnny knew he was a goner. His teeth and tongue didn’t let up and Johnny knew there would be bruises all along his thigh by the time the moon rose that night. Taeyong was relentless as his thumb rubbed against his taint again.

Taeyong looked up at him with intensity that had Johnny shaking, it was matched with an innocent curl of his lips and Johnny wanted to take Taeyong right then and there, but he knew the other had different thoughts and really, who was he to ruin Taeyong’s fun?

“Please,” Johnny pants, his brain already formulating the rest of his response. Thankfully Taeyong let up just enough so he could think almost properly.

“Teasing me,” Johnny shakes taking a deep breath and reached to cup his boyfriend’s face and breathes out, “Too much Yonggie,” to which the other man just smiled again and nuzzled his head into Johnny’s large hand.

“Too much, Johnny? But I’m having fun,” he whines as he wraps his hand loosely around the older man’s cock, giving it a gentle stroke. Johnny whimpers and Taeyong leans in to press a feather light kiss to the head.

Johnny would have scoffed at Taeyong’s response if he didn’t find the whole thing hot. Giving Taeyong whatever he wanted had always been his weakness— even before they had started dating.

His reminiscing was cut short however as he felt Taeyong press kisses down his length and his other hand push Johnny up the bed a little ways, adjusting himself once more before the younger man was spreading his cheeks apart and spitting directly between them.

This wasn’t the first time Taeyong had ever done this, but every time Taeyong would fold him up like this and run his tongue teasingly around his rim, he was never quite prepared for the feeling of him pushing in the first time. He couldn’t help the moans that escaped him as the younger man worked his tongue in and out of his hole slowly— painfully slow; in tandem with lazy strokes up and down his cock.

Johnny wasn’t sure whether he should buck up into the hand or grind his ass against Taeyong’s face he just let his body move of it’s own accord and he found himself in a messy rhythm attempting both while he felt Taeyong smile against him and slid a finger in beside his tongue, working it in and out— stretching him just enough to feel a dull burn. Nothing enough to cause any pain or discomfort. Johnny was writhing underneath Taeyong’s ministrations and he didn’t care. Taeyong made him feel so good, so high, he never wanted it to stop.

He knew he was close, he could feel the way Taeyong started stroking faster and he knew Taeyong knew as well.

Before Johnny could even say anything, the smaller man pulled back just enough to leave wet messy kisses against his hole before sitting back on his heels and admiring Johnny’s fucked out face. Johnny whined at the loss of contact and reached forward to Taeyong as if asking him to continue.

“Babe, please, I’m so close,” Johnny whimpered as if begging Taeyong for more would grant him release. He knew that wasn’t the case. He knew when Taeyong got like this, that was far from what the other man had planned.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest as he felt the smaller man crawl up his body, one hand gently pumping Johnny’s dick slowly and lazily, and whispered in his ear, “but if I let you cum, who’s gonna fuck me into the mattress.” His voice was slow and dark, laced with lust and Johnny couldn’t take it, he bucked into Taeyong’s hands but as soon as he did the hand was gone and he whined again, shooting a half hearted glare at Taeyong.

The smaller man sat up, pulled himself away from Johnny entirely and smirked at him, “That’s fine, If you don’t wanna fuck me, I’ll go get off in the bathroom and leave you here to—” he didn’t get to finish that thought. It was just the push Johnny needed to pick his small lover up from under his arms and toss him down onto his back, thumbs hooked into Taeyong’s sweatpants and tugged them down his legs and threw the pants behind them. Neither cared about the sound of them knocking over Taeyong’s plants on the window sill. Johnny would clean it up later once Taeyong went to work.

Taeyong gasped and stared up at Johnny stunned for just a moment, caught off guard by the sudden action before he returned back to his previous smirk and hooded eyes. He watched as Johnny hopped off the bed and walked to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. As the older turned back around to face him, Taeyong locked their eyes again and spread his legs wide for Johnny to settle between and to show himself off just enough to drive Johnny wild.

It worked because Johnny growled at him as he situated himself between his legs, roughly pulling at his right leg and forcing it back and subsequently further apart. He placed the bottle of lube beside Taeyong’s head and chuckled as the boy turned his gaze to look at it.

“Slut,” Johnny whispers loud enough only for the sound to float to Taeyong’s ears causing the smaller man to shudder. Johnny diverted his attention from his lover’s face to his ass that was on display, and ran his hand gently over the flesh.

He looked back up at Taeyong, as if asking permission and only brought his hand down harsh against the other man’s flesh after Taeyong gave a quick nod.

Taeyong let out a series of moans and whimpers as Johnny continued to strike him, blows landing on the back of his thigh and on his cheeks. He watched how the other man’s cock twitched.

“You know what those are for?” Johnny growled at him. It had taken a while for Johnny to accept that this was what Taeyong liked. He didn’t judge him for it at all, it just took Johnny a few months to warm up to the idea that his lover _liked_ being hit and talked down to, and a few more for him to convince himself that it was okay to treat Taeyong like this, to break the delicate and gentle image he had made of Taeyong in his mind. Taeyong had been nothing short of patient and loving towards him, willing to wait for Johnny to be okay with it, never wanting to push Johnny into anything he didn’t want to do.

The first time Johnny had ever asked permission in bed, Taeyong had thought he had died, he had resigned himself to accepting that Johnny wasn’t into it. Of course they started of slow, Johnny gaining confidence and Taeyong constantly reassuring him he was fine.

When Taeyong didn’t answer him, Johnny placed a particularly hard strike on the back of his thigh causing Taeyong to cry out and tears to spring to his eyes, the younger simply shook his head, voice too broken to say anything right now.

Johnny rolled his eyes and reached forward to grab a first full of Taeyong’s hair, dragging him forward to sit up slightly. He leaned in close so that his breath was fanning over the younger’s face, he felt rather than saw the shiver run down Taeyong’s spine.

“It’s because you’re a little slut, Taeyong,” he growled and grabbed Taeyong by the chin as well forcing him to look at him before continuing, “You think it’s okay to just work me up like that and threaten to leave my by myself?” Johnny wasn’t prepared for Taeyong to pucker his lips and blow a kiss to Johnny with a wink.

“Maybe,” he pants, lazily drawing his eyes up to meet Johnny’s, “Maybe I knew you’d respond like this? And it’s what I _wanted,_ ” he drawls out. Johnny lets go of him and shoves him roughly back down into the mattress and wrenching Taeyong’s legs apart once more.

“Maybe I should leave _you_ here, tied up with a vibrator shoved up your ass and make you explain to you boss why you didn’t show up for work today?” They both knew Johnny would never do that to him, knew how much his boss hated him and was just _looking_ for a reason to fire him despite being their best bartender.

“Sounds more fun than flirting with drunk old men for tips,” Taeyong pouts. He thinks he hears Johnny call him a whore, and it goes straight to his cock. His cock that Johnny still had yet to touch and he was going mad with want right now, he was aching to touch himself, but he knew better than to do anything when Johnny was in this headspace.

“Why don’t you fuck me? Remind me who’s whore I am then, if you’re so jealous,” he teases. He knows it’s going to earn him a smack before the words even finish coming out of his mouth, but he doesn’t care. He loves the way Johnny glares at him, loves watching him raise his hand, and braces himself for the blow. His ass is already so sore, it’s bright red and painful and he cries out at impact. And though squinted eyes, he sees Johnny’s demeanor drop for a moment, feels his hand rest gently on his cheek and stroke his thumb over it as if asking if he’s okay, and encouraging him.

“You’re doing so good, Yonggie,” he whispers softly and Taeyong hums in acknowledgement before they both resume.

“Remind you? Taeyong you should already know, you’re my whore, you’ll always only be mine, those dirty old bastards don’t even deserve to look at you,” he spits as he flips Taeyong over, forcing his ass into the air and his shoulders down into the mattress. It’s only when Johnny reaches for a pillow to put under Taeyong’s face that he realizes he has Taeyong at the foot of the bed and he leaves him for just a moment to find the softest pillow they have. He lifts Taeyong’s head up by grabbing a fist full of his hair and slides the pillow underneath him.

Taeyong almost laughs at the contrast of the situation and feels his heart swell with love for the bigger man.

The popping sound from the bottle of lube snatches his attention, and it’s the only warning he gets before the cold substance is being drizzled gratuitously over his crack, running down the backs of his thighs and dripping down to his balls.

He could feel the anticipation building, he wanted to yell at Johnny to hurry up, but he knew it was no use, the other would just draw it out as long as possible just to make him whine even more, or worse, make him go to work without even finishing. Taeyong couldn’t stand the thought of that, Johnny wouldn’t be that cruel. He hoped.

Taeyong angled his head just enough to be able to see his lover behind him. Johnny was smirking down at him as he capped the bottle of lube for now, his fingers were coated with the thick substance. He kept his eyes trained on Taeyong’s entrance.

“You want this so bad right now, don’t you, whore?” he traces a finger down his cleft stopping right before pushing into the smaller man. “You want me to fuck you senseless so you can hardly walk tonight, don’t you?” He keeps his middle finger pressed lightly against his hole, while his thumb continues down, brushing against Taeyong’s taint, paying him back for all the teasing earlier, no doubt.

Taeyong squirmed and mewled, he pushed his hips back against Johnny’s hand and whined once more as it retreated.

“Johnny,” Taeyong started, he was breathless and needy, and Johnny could tell just by looking at him how badly he wanted this. If there was one thing Johnny was though, it was patient, and he wanted to repay Taeyong for all the teasing he had done earlier. He wanted to watch him squirm and writhe under him, hear his breathless begging for more while he avoided giving into the younger man.

“Johnny please, touch me,” he begged. They both knew what he meant. Not once had Taeyong touched himself, nor had he had Johnny touch him earlier. He was so hard and heavy between his legs that Johnny almost felt bad for him, almost wanted to give in and give his lover what he wanted.

_Almost._

“Touch you, Taeyong?” Johnny asks as he rubs slow circles around his perineum, watching the way his lover squirms. “Touch you where, babe? I’m already touching you, aren’t I?” Taeyong just whines louder in response, thumb just brushing against the base of his cock and the tip of his middle finger presses just inside of him, not going further than the first knuckle. Johnny laughs as Taeyong tries to rut back against his finger as he pulls it out. His free hand comes up and slaps Taeyong’s ass once again.

“Did I say you could do that? Answer my question, babe,” Johnny pulls his head back again, tugging his hair roughly and drinking in the moans that escape Taeyong’s lips. “Where do you want me to touch you?”

With Taeyong’s body arched backwards, Johnny snakes one hand around his waist, traveling up his lithe body and resting at his nipples. The pad of his thumb brushes over one and Taeyong sighs trying to lean into the touch, but only getting tugged back by the fist in his hair. Taeyong whimpers as he tries to grind his hips back against Johnny, whining when his cock brushes between his ass cheeks.

“Is this where you want me to touch?” Johnny asks as he pinches a pebbled bud between his fingers, relishing the way Taeyong moans and ruts backwards.

“Lower, please,” he gasps out, he feels more tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He’s desperate, so desperate and Johnny won’t give him what he wants. It’s maddening and intoxicating all at once, but he knows this is what Johnny wants, he wants him to beg for him to touch his cock and to fill his ass, but he wont swallow his pride just yet. If only to draw this out even longer for Johnny.

He knows the other man is just as desperate, knows how badly Johnny wants to hold him down and fuck him until they can’t even think any more. The foreplay is taking forever and Taeyong’s only regret is that he has to go to work later other wise he would gladly draw it out even more.

“Please, Johnny,” he cries out as he feels his hand brush over the base of his cock, fire is coursing through his veins, ready to set him off and ignite him, and Johnny just toys with him and continues lower, taking Taeyong’s balls into his hands, rolling them and kneading them, tugging at them and watching the blissed out frustration on Taeyong’s face.

“Isn’t this lower, Taeyong? Isn’t this what you meant?” and Taeyong shakes his head, mewling and groaning as Johnny rubs a finger against his perineum once more. Tears are rolling down Taeyong’s cheeks now, he’s frustrated and so _so_  hard right now, craving anything, any form of friction on his cock, and Johnny just won’t give it to him.

“Use your words, Taeyonggie, what do you want?”

“Please, please, _please,_  Youngho, my dick, please,” he begs and Johnny pulls his hand right off of Taeyong.

“Your dick? Why? I’m having so much fun right now babe,” he growls into Taeyong’s ear, feeling the other squirm. He’s not even touching him, saved for the hand coiled in his hair and his lover is so fucked out right now, Johnny’s own cock is aching in interest.

He pulls his hand up to Taeyong’s mouth and holds it out expectantly. When Taeyong doesn’t do anything Johnny yanks roughly and growls, “Spit slut, you want your cock touched so bad, spit,” and Taeyong obliges. He spits directly into Johnny’s hand and nearly cums when Johnny’s hand wraps firmly around him, stroking him from base to tip, squeezing him just right and flicking his wrist towards the top. He has Taeyong thrusting into his hand and moaning brokenly as Johnny pumps him.

“God, Johnny,” he stutters, voice barely above a whisper as Johnny removes his hand from Taeyong’s hair and wipes up the excess lube on the other’s thighs with it before prodding into him roughly with one finger until it’s all the way in. He thrusts it in and out of him groaning dirty whispers into his ears about how eager he is, before shoving a second one inside him, carefully scissoring them and stretching his lover. Taeyong is sloppily thrusting forward into the hand and grinding backwards onto Johnny’s hand and the elder can’t help but smirk.

Taeyong is such a mess right now and he loves it, loves seeing Taeyong fall apart like this.

Once he shoves a third finger into the smaller man, Taeyong is whining even louder, “Just, just shove your cock inside already,” he all but commands. Johnny takes his hand off of Taeyong for just a moment to slap him across the face.

“Don’t tell me what to do you slut,” he growls and pulls his hand out of Taeyong only to pick him up and guide him back onto his slicked member. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside.

Johnny could only imagine the blissed out expression on his boyfriend’s face, his mouth hanging open and his eyes screwed tightly shut as incoherencies escaped his lips. He only gave Taeyong a moment to adjust before he began thrusting into him, each thrust was punctuated by a moan from the smaller man.

Broken moans and skin slapping skin were the only sounds heard in their bedroom, and it only served to egg Johnny on, thrusting harder and faster as Taeyong fell limp in his arms, no longer able to hold himself upright as Johnny fucked into him.

With one hand, Johnny stroked Taeyong’s cock in time with his thrusts, and the other he brought back up his chest and tugged and flicked at his nipples.

A string of broken words and curses slipped past Taeyong’s lips, too far gone to be coherent enough to form complete thoughts. Johnny pressed kisses into the crook of his neck, nibbling gently on the skin— hoping to leave marks for tonight, to show off that Taeyong was _his_ , and that his kind smiles and fake laughter were just an act.

He pulled out for just a moment and flipped Taeyong over onto his back. The smaller man just stared up at him, trying to catch his breath and ask Johnny why he even stopped when he was so close already as it was.

“I wanna see you, gorgeous,” he whispered as he tucked Taeyong’s legs over his shoulder while the other man just whimpered at the loss and feel of being empty. Pleas dying on his tongue as Johnny leaned in and planted a kiss to his lips while adjusting and angling himself at Taeyong’s entrance once more.

His thrusts started shallow and he drank in each and every one of Taeyong’s moans, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him and the nails raking down his back, digging into his skin as he began thrusting harder and faster, watching as he slid Taeyong further and further down the bed until his shoulders were hanging off the edge from sheer impact.

Taeyong broke the kiss to catch his breath, he allowed his head to fall back and hang off the edge of the bed, and Johnny, the gentleman that he was, pulled his body back up the bed and held him by the hips the time as he drove into him. His moans getting higher and higher once Johnny brushed against his prostate and began to angle his thrusts there as best he could.

“God, right there, please Johnny I’m so fuckin close,” he cried out, and Johnny obliged. He tried his best to keep up with the angle, grunting each and every time he hit that spot inside Taeyong as his walls tightened around him.

They both knew they were getting close, Johnny could feel Taeyong tightening up beneath him, his moans getting more and more desperate as one of his hands snaked between their bodies and he began to pump himself in time with Johnny’s thrusts.

“’m so close, Johnny,” he slurred, his strokes getting sloppier and sloppier. Johnny couldn’t blame him, his own rhythm was beginning to deteriorate and his thrusts became frenzied as he chased his own climax.

“Go ahead, babe,” Johnny groaned, he didn’t let up until he felt Taeyong’s release splash against him and felt Taeyong get incredibly tight around him. He kept thrusting, milking Taeyong through his orgasm, one hand wrapping around Taeyong’s own hand and continued to pump him, drawing out high pitched whines and please, over stimulating his lover.

Taeyong was panting beneath him, body rocking with the older man’s thrusts, and arms reaching up to lock around Johnny, holding on to him for support while he whispered sweet praises into Johnny’s ear.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum,” Johnny warns, and Taeyong shakes his head, Johnny knows he means to say, ‘not in side,’ he knows they wont have time for a second shower before Taeyong has to leave for work, and Johnny is totally okay with that. He pulls out and they both whimper at the same time and Johnny takes his dick into his hand and begins pumping himself. Taeyong shakes his head once more, and tugs at Johnny’s hips, pulling him further up his body and sits himself up just enough and wraps his lips around his lover’s length.

He doesn’t hesitate to take Johnny all the way in, feeling the tip of his cock brush the back of his throat and swallows, moaning around Johnny’s cock. He gives Johnny a gentle slap to his thigh telling him it’s okay to move, and Johnny thrusts shallowly into Taeyong’s mouth, groaning as his tongue works around him and his throat relaxes. He watches the way he disappears into the younger and marvels at how easy he makes it look. Taeyong’s nose brushes against the coarse hairs around the baseand Johnny can’t believe how incredible Taeyong is for taking him so effortlessly like this.

“Taeyong,” he grunts as he tries to pull out, but the younger holds his hips firmly and swallows just right, one hand slipping behind Johnny and his finger prods at his entrance—gently pushing through the muscle until one finger is fully inside. He slowly and carefully thrusts it in and out, trying to keep time with Johnny’s thrusts, other hand rolling his balls in his hand, and its entirely too much. The stimulation pushes Johnny right over the edge and he throws his head back in pure ecstasy, feeling Taeyong swallow every drop of his load.

He pulls out of Taeyong’s mouth with a wet pop and collapses on top of him, sweaty and warm, and so incredibly satiated. His head is resting on Taeyong’s chest and he can hear his racing heartbeat slowly coming back down from his high, feeling his lover catch his breath.

Johnny can’t help but think how incredibly lucky he is to have Taeyong beside him like this. Deep down he knows Taeyong feels the same way about him. He feels complete with the smaller man beside him and he can’t help the next words that fall from his lips.

“I love you, Taeyong, I love you so much,” Taeyong smiles lazily back at him and curls into him to hug him, his face burrowing into Johnny’s neck and breathing in the scent.

“I love you too, Johnny,” and he sighs contently as Johnny’s hand strokes it’s way thorugh his hair, soothing his irritated scalp and feeling bad for having pulled so harshly at it in the first place. Taeyong simply snuggled against him and shut his eyes briefly.

“Feels so nice, Johnny,” and Johnny leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead. He would do anything for the smaller male in front of him and he hopes the other understands it. Hopes that it really was just an awful ex texting him last night and that Taeyong blocks his number and it’s over with and they can move on with their life.

“Anything for you, love,” Johnny smirks and kisses the tip of his nose. Taeyong giggles and rolls them onto their sides, entwining their legs with each other and hiding himself against the other’s chest. He feels safe with Johnny, protected, and he never wants to leave the comfort of his arms if he doesn’t have to. He’d rather stay like this for eternity than face his demons. But he knows as long as Johnny is beside him, he won’t have to face them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh if you made it this far congratulations. Comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter [@ttaeyongs_](https://twitter.com/ttaeyongs_) or send me questions at my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/ttaeyongs_)


End file.
